Sam's Chaotic Christmas
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: I know it's not Christmas but I couldn't resist. DxOC in the beginning but DxS at the end. R & R please. Reviews make me happy. This is fluffy goodness.


**I know it's Halloween but I had this stuck in my head after listening to Christmas songs where I work. This little baby was thought up while listening to Britney Spears' _My Only Wish. _It's a good song. You should listen to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song _My Only Wish. _Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom and Britney Spears owns the song. I hope you like it. Read and Review please. **

Sam's Chaotic Christmas

Everywhere I look, I see happy couples holding hands and walking through the snow. It's Christmastime here in Amity Park and everyone is in the Christmas spirit, except me of course. You're probably wondering who this is. My name's Sam Manson. I'm the resident Goth freak of Casper High. You're probably sitting there thinking, '_She's a Goth, she shouldn't be in the Christmas spirit.' _Well you're wrong. Christmas is my favorite holiday, except Halloween of course.

I'm sitting next to my big bay window watching the snow fall and layer the ground and trees with a thin sheet of white powder. As I'm looking out the window I see my best friend and secret crush Danny Fenton walking hand in hand down the street with his girlfriend Melissa. Melissa is a slut. She has bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes. She transferred to Casper High last year from California. She has a nice tan and wears incredibly short skirts and shirts that show her cleavage. No wonder Danny likes her. She's just as slutty and shallow as Paulina. I hate Melissa with a burning passion. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. I see Danny and _Melissa _walking down the street hand in hand. I see Danny lean over and whisper something in _her _ear and she giggles. I sigh and press my forehead to the cool glass. I watch them walk until I can't see them anymore. I get up and walk over to my closet. I take out my Christmas CD and put it in my stereo. My parents and grandma are gone so I crank the volume all the way up. I flip to track 5 and listen as the beat fills my room. They song begins and start to sing along.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow  
>Couples holding hands with places to go<br>It seems like everyone but me is in love  
>Santa can you hear me?<br>I sent a letter that I sealed with a kiss  
>I sent it off and just said this<br>I know exactly what I want this year  
>Santa can you hear me?<em>

I walked over to my desk and grabbed a sealed envelope out of the top drawer. I remember what I wrote. The letter said just this: **Santa, my only wish this year is for Danny to finally notice me.**

I put the envelope back in the drawer as the next verse comes on.

_I want my baby baby  
>I want someone to love me, someone to hold<br>Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe  
>He'll be all my own with a big red bow<em>

When I wrote the letter I remember picturing myself waking up Christmas morning, going downstairs, and seeing Danny standing next to my Christmas tree with a big red bow on his head.

_Santa can you hear me  
>I have been so good this year<br>And all I want is one thing  
>Tell me my true love is here<br>He's all I want, just for  
>Underneath my Christmas tree<br>I'll be waiting here  
>Santa that's my only wish this year<em>

I was so good this year too. Except for the forty odd times I kicked my best friend and resident techno-geek in the shins with my steel toed combat boots.

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
>Would I be wrong from taking a peek<br>'cause I heard that you're coming to town  
>Santa can you hear me<br>I really hope that you're on your way  
>With Something special for me in your sleigh<br>Oh please make my wish come true  
>Santa can you hear me<em>

It's three days until Christmas and I know that my wish will never come true. But I've always wondered if it'd be wrong if I took a peek this time.

_I want my baby baby  
>I want someone to love me, someone to hold<br>Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe  
>We'll be all alone under mistletoe<em>

Danny and I under the mistletoe. Now I know my wish will never come true. Speaking of mistletoe, I bet Danny and Melissa are under it right now.

_Santa can you hear me  
>I have been so good this year<br>And all I want is one thing  
>Tell me my true love is here<em>

Ever since I realized that I was in love with Danny, I've been good every year so that maybe my wish will come true. But now I really know that it was just wishful thinking. I mean how can I compete with Melissa. She's everything I'm not. Oh well, as long as Danny's happy I'm happy for him.

_He's all I want, just for me  
>Underneath my Christmas tree<br>I'll be waiting here  
>Santa that's my only wish this year<em>

I know I'm being selfish when I say this, but I want Danny all to myself. I don't like having to share him with other girls.

_I hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)  
>Bring me a love I can call all mine<br>I have been so good so good this year  
>Can't be alone under mistletoe<br>He's all I want in a big red bow_

I've thought about sending my letter to Santa but I know it won't work. Everyone knows he's not real. Even me, though at times I do.

_Santa can you hear me  
>I have been so good this year<br>And all I want is one thing  
>Tell me my true love is here<br>He's all I want, just for me  
>Underneath my Christmas tree<br>I'll be waiting here  
>Santa that's my only wish this year<em>

I'm not wishing for anything else this year. My only wish this year is for Danny to stop being clueless and realize that I've been in love with him since seventh grade.

_ahhh oh santa  
>ahhh can you hear me? oohhhh<br>oohh santa_

_Well He's all I want, just for me  
>Underneath my Christmas tree<br>I'll be waiting just right here  
>Santa that's my only wish this year<em>

Santa thats my only wish this year?

The song ended and I turned off my stereo. I walked downstairs and began to make myself a cup of hot cocoa. As I put the kettle on the stove I heard the doorbell ring. I walked out of the kitchen and towards my big entrance foyer. I opened the door and saw the last person I was expecting to see. "Danny, what are you doing here?" I asked looking into his icy blue eyes. What I didn't notice was that he had a giant red bow on his head and a sprig of mistletoe in his right hand. "I broke up with Melissa. You were right Sam. She's nothing but a shallow slut." Danny said making my heart leap. "I'm sorry. Do you want to come in?" I asked him nervously. Danny nodded and I stepped to the side and let him come in. As he was taking off his coat and shoes I finally noticed the big red bow on his head and the sprig of mistletoe in his right hand. "Danny why do you have a bow on your head and mistletoe in your hand?" I asked him trying not to blush. "Merry Christmas Sam." he said and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. Danny dropped the mistletoe on the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist. A few minutes later, with the need to breathe becoming necessary, we broke the kiss. I looked at Danny making sure that what just happened wasn't a mistake. Danny smiled and I smiled back. We both began to lean in again to share another toe curling kiss when the scream of the kettle interrupted us. "Would you like to stay the night? My parents aren't here." I said as we walked into the kitchen. "Sure, that'd be awesome." Danny said as I made to cups of hot cocoa. I put the kettle in the sink and then handed Danny his hot cocoa. We both gingerly sipped at out drinks until they were gone. I grabbed Danny's cup and set it in the sink along with my cup. Danny walked over to me and captured my lips in another heated kiss. The last thought on my mind was, '_Thank you Santa.' _


End file.
